Foxy
About him Foxy is an animatronic pirate fox from Five Nights at Freddy's. As his name suggests, Foxy is a large, animatronic fox with crimson, tattered fur. He has yellow eyes, red eyebrows and three strings of hair from the top of his head. He has a hook for his right hand and his left hand has been worn down to the endoskeleton. He also wears an eye patch that is folded over his right eye, although he is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Unlike the stereotypical fox, Foxy does not have a tail. Like all of the other Fazbear characters, Foxy has a set of teeth. In the game In German 's game Foxy was seen in a room with yellow walls and blue floor and two doorways, when German come through the left door, Foxy tries to jumpscare German but a rope and hook pull him back.German then active the cement mixer and Foxy get turn into a statue. German puts the cement mixer on the red x, on the right side, and then he added a bucket of water and a bag of cement, then he pushes a button on the machine, as the head was looking up, mixing the two ingridients together. He then ties a rope around the machine, while the other end of the rope, which had a hook, he throws into the room, on Foxy's hook. As Foxy wanted to jumpscare him, he stops in the air and looks at the player with a shocking face. Then he was pulled back and bumps with his back at the mixing machine. German had then 5 seconds to activate the mixer. Then the head of the machine turns down and pours the mixure on Foxy, making him hold as a statue. After Foxy was poured with the mixure, he raised his hand hook up, had his eyes closed and his jaws opened. ---- In Fernanfloo's game, he was seen in the trailer, where he showed up in Fernan's closet before he jumpscared him. Foxy opened up the closet door, when Fernan said, that they will continue the questions. He then closed the doors when Fernan turns to it. The animatronic then opened up both doors, when Fernan said again, to continue on the questions. The animatronic steped out from the closet, when Fernan wasn't watching and squeezed the light bulb, that was hanging over the cealing with his left hand, making the room compleately dark. Then he jumpscared Fernan. Appearances * German Saw Game * Fernanfloo Saw Game Trivia * In the trailer of Fernanfloo Saw Game, Foxy was the same as in the FnaF video games, but here we could see that he his left ear's suit has been worn off, and his bottom part was not Brown, unlike his appearances in the FNaF series. ** The left ear's suit being worn off is similar to how Foxy had the left ear missing its suit in FNaF 2. ** His jumpscare in Fernanfloo Saw Game's trailer is similar to his jumpscare in FNaF 2 as well. ---- * In German Saw game, Foxy is one of two animatronics that appear in German's game, along with Nightmare Bonnie. * In German's game, he was seen as in Fernan's game, but looking him from the side, he looked a bit different. His lower jaw was opened, revealing his teeth. * In the room was a large key lock. Fernanfloo Saw Game (33).jpg Fernanfloo Saw Game (11).jpg Fernanfloo Saw Game (12).jpg Fernanfloo Saw Game (32).jpg Fernanfloo Saw Game (29).jpg Fernanfloo Saw Game (25).jpg Fernanfloo Saw Game (14).jpg German Saw Game (21).jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Fernanfloo characters Category:Fnaf characters Category:Non-Playable Category:One Time Characters Category:German characters